


lust for life

by jamarillo



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, tw: infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamarillo/pseuds/jamarillo
Summary: my boyfriend's back — and he's cooler than ever.





	lust for life

By the time they fumble into the closet and close the door door, cramming themselves next to a broom, a bucket, a mixture of mops, and what feels like a calendar pinned to the wall, Jaebum's lower half is naked. Jinyoung can't see, of course, but Jaebum's erection presses against his hip, then his thigh, already hard and insistent, unleashed from its cloth prison. He reaches over to lock the door and jiggle the doorknob to make sure they have privacy while Jaebum, ever the impatient one, starts to tug at his belt, undoing it with one hand, the other too busy groping at his ass.

"Hold on — what if someone comes in?"

"Let them come in," Jaebum says, not too loudly, his mouth too busy kissing Jinyoung's neck, nibbling at his ear, wet, warm shapes that distract him from the balmy, tight space of the closet, from the people outside still making the rounds as Jinyoung prepares to get fucked in the broom closet. But it's not his own hands preparing himself, it's Jaebum: his fingers have pulled Jinyoung's pants down so that they fall to his thighs. He pulls down his underwear, gropes Jinyoung like he's never groped another person; his fingers are brute, harsh; Jinyoung already feels like he's being pulled open, already aching with an emptiness.

Someone bangs on the door once, twice, Yugyeom's voice comes a second later.

"I swear to fucking god, Jinyoung, you better get out here and help. I'm not doing your share so you can get dicked down — I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm not covering for you. If you want to get fired, get fired."

Jinyoung's eyes go wide, his lips a circle, but Jaebum is deaf to what he's heard. He keeps kissing down Jinyoung's neck, his hand still kneading his ass, the other at his balls, massaging, too enthralled in Jinyoung's body to notice. And Jinyoung, meanwhile, is stuck between panic and guilt and the undeniable heat that starts to melt him and makes his knees weak, that starts at Jaebum's fingers and heads to the tip of his cock that twitches in tune with his pulse.

"Jaebum," he groans, "Jaebum — stop, I have to — please, we can't do it — not this time."

This is when Jaebum pauses, when his fingers stop digging into his skin, when his lips stop moving and he pulls back, stands up. It's dark enough that most of him is lost to shadows, but Jinyoung can make out his eyes, glimmering like tiny pools of space. Little moons, littler stars. He'd be blown away if he wasn't mourning the sudden change in plans.

With an almost innocent tone, Jaebum says, "But I need to get off."

"You don't need to get —"

"You told me to come, I came. At least follow through."

"I—" Jinyoung is at a loss for words, and though he can't see, he feels Jaebum throbbing against him; Jaebum's cock nestled near his hand, so close that his fingers wrap around it. Without another word, he starts to stroke and the shadows in front of him shift — Jaebum's jaw hardens, his eyes thin.

Then Jaebum's voice again, "Your mouth, too."

"I'm not going to blow you," Jinyoung hisses, "There's no time."

"You don't have to blow me, I just — wanna finish in your mouth."

His fingers stop and Jaebum's cock throbs against his palm. He runs a thumb around the head, enjoys how wet the slit is. The vein that runs along it, the heat warming his hand.

"You're going to miss and ruin my uniform again."

"Not if you catch it in your mouth — just suck on the tip, baby."

And it's that last word that does away with any resistance Jinyoung might have had. The shadows change again and a string of glimmers joins Jaebum's eyes — he's grinning, proud of himself, Jinyoung thinks, as his stomach fills with butterflies. His decency flees, and Jinyoung somehow gets down on his knees, the shape of a broom digging into his side, the bucket pressing against his back. That's how he gets Jaebum off, his knees on the floor, his body crammed into a tiny shape, his hand pumping Jaebum's cock and Jaebum's hand tangled in his hair. His lips are wrapped around the head of his cock and he tongues the tip, teases Jaebum so that he cums faster, so that he races to the climax, so that he can go back to work and not lose another job.

When Jaebum finally cums, Jaebum pulls Jinyoung's head away and Jinyoung whines. The cum lands mostly in his mouth, but some of it gets on the corner of his lip, some on his chin. Before he can get any more on him, he pushes his head forward, dizzy with pain from Jaebum's grip in his hair, but he wraps his head around Jaebum's erection, swallowing each pump until his cock stops throbbing. Until it softens, falls from his lips almost timidly.

Then he stands and lets the anger wash over him.

"What the fuck was that?"

He tries to wipe the cum off but Jaebum is faster — with a single finger, he swipes Jinyoung's chin, the corner of his mouth, then glazes his lips and shoves his finger in Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung, who still hasn't gotten off, who is high off desire, keeps his pout, but he leans forward and he licks Jaebum's finger clean, he sucks the taste off them, makes sure to swallow. Jaebum's grin is still in place, but it thins, now, into a smirk.

"God, I fucking hate you."

"You love me," Jaebum whispers, then leans in and kisses Jinyoung, kisses him with tongue so that they share his taste — his cum — and Jinyoung swoons. There's no other option, not when Jaebum has possessed every part of his mind. Not when he's waited years to have him like this, and would wait more years, would suffer through more shitty jobs, an entire life, just to have him like this. Not when Jaebum acts like he's stumbled out of a movie, and is still unsure of how to get back.

Jaebum pulls back and Jinyoung sighs, then works on his belt and pants and buttons up his shirt.

"I'll see you later?" Jaebum asks, pulling up his pants. The space is so cramped that they feel each other move, bump elbows, limbs, even lean into each other as not to fall.

"No, you won't," Jinyoung answers, "I'll tell you when we can meet up."

Just like that, Jinyoung unlocks the door and fixes his hair and steps out into his life, one that doesn't include fucking in broom closets, at least for the time being. Jaebum doesn't get out, but after a few steps, Jinyoung no longer cares. He doesn't look back, doesn't check for him, doesn't even a see a sliver of his leather jacket as he finds Yugyeom and the rest of the catering crew and starts his duties.

He doesn't even think of him between bringing drinks for guests, serving foods, filling requests. His mind is too busy with the present, this grand, lavish wedding unfolding before him. He doesn't think of the bride and groom, either. After years, Jinyoung has mastered a state of being that requires nothing but action: take this drink back, bring this food out, smile at this man, clean that mess.

By the time he's out of work, his body is tired but his mind is sharp. He heads to the parking lot in front of the venue as everyone scatters around. The guests are gone, it's only the catering crew left, cleaning up the mess, loading the truck. Other than Yugyeom glaring at him for half the night, it went well, he thinks; no yelling; no fights; just a simple wedding. He steps to the edge of the sidewalk and fingers the phone in his pocket, and as he turns, he sees Jaebum.

Jaebum isn't turned his way, just sitting on his motorcycle. His helmet is settled in front of him, but he doesn't move. He doesn't stir. He just sits there as Jinyoung's cheeks warm and he starts to sweat and he looks around nervously.

His posture sulks, as if making himself smaller will hide him from Jaebum's view but Jaebum, throughout the five minutes it takes a blue Honda to slide in the parking lot, doesn't move an inch. Then the car stops in front of him and Jinyoung pretends to be calm. He opens the door with grace, slides into the seat calmly, slowly. He smiles at Mark in the driver's seat and Mark smiles back.

Mark's still wearing his tie, though his shirt sleeves are rolled up and he looks tired with circles under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept at all. And he hasn't, Jinyoung knows — he heard him typing up all night. But Jinyoung doesn't say a thing, just smiles and looks forward, ignores the motorcycle they pass, ignores the boy on top of it. He thinks he sees Jaebum move, but he doesn't check. His mind races, his heart beats in his ears, but after a minute of his world not ending, he finally relaxes.

"So," Mark begins, "How was work?"

"It was fine — it was a wedding. Really nice decorations."

He looks out of the window, thinks of the million ways this night could have gone. Mark takes a hand off the steering wheel and reaches over to take Jinyoung's in his; their fingers entwine; Jinyoung's heart drops.

"I hope you took pictures, baby. Maybe we can have something similar at ours."


End file.
